Knowledge is Power
by Anonimouss
Summary: Puck, Mike, and Matt gangbang Finn in the showers.


"Knew it, man," Matt mutters down into Finn's ear. "Ever since you joined the damn Glee club."

"But... _you're_ in Glee club," Finn says, and if Matt could see his face he's pretty sure Finn would look as confused as usual. Matt looks over his shoulder, shooting a look at Puck – whose fault this was anyway – who shrugs. So Matt just thrusts deeper, making Finn buck and moan and completely forget about the conversation.

"F-_uck_," Finn stutters back, lifting his body up to meet Matt's thrusts. "Come on, man, _harder_," he says. Puck lets out a long, low whistle from where he and Mike are observing the action.

"Wow," he says, crawling closer. "Never knew you could be this much of a slut."

Finn groans, hands clambering to hold onto the floor tiles. "Fuckers," he says.

"Well, duh," Matt says with a particularly sharp thrust that makes Finn moan. He looks at Mike, who is staring in awe. Matt leans down to Finn's shoulder, whispering, "Do you want more?"

Finn gasps. "Yes, please."

Matt smirks. "Mike, get over here."

Mike's eyes go wide, but he obeys, crawling over in front of Finn while Puck watches with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, what do you want me to–"

Matt rolls his eyes. "Get in here with me. Duh."

Mike's jaw falls open, gaping, as he watches Finn's eyes flood with a bizarre combination of shock and lust. "Dude. Really?"

Matt shrugs. "_Look_ at him, man," he says. Mike does so, tracing Finn's face gently with his hand. "You can't seriously believe he won't love it."

Mike looks down at Finn, tracing those lips (red and swollen from him sucking their cocks) with a finger. Finn whimpers and draws one in with his tongue, looking up at Mike imploringly.

"You sure?" Mike asks, and Finn nods eagerly. So Mike shrugs, draws his hand away and crawls around behind him to where Matt is. It takes them a few seconds to figure out what goes where – none of them are exactly small people – but it works pretty quickly; both their cocks stuffed up Finn's ass, pressed together and fucking the quarterback simultaneously, and _holy shit_.

"Oh my _god_," Finn moans, which makes Mike and Matt feel a little proud.

"Told you," whispers Matt.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Come on, guys, _move_," he asks, thrusting his hips back in request. Puck chuckles, but his hand wraps around his dick a bit tighter.

From his odd position, trapped underneath Matt, Mike sends his best friend a look and they pull out, slamming back into Finn at the same time.

"Fuck!" Finn cries out. "Oh god, _again_."

The room chuckles a bit, but Mike and Matt follow the demand and the amusement is cut off by the way Finn _moans_. It's tight and hot, being in him, and Mike can't understand how there's room for _one_ person in here, let alone both. Finn seems to love it though, and the friction is pretty much crazy-making.

Puck watches, hand wrapped tight around his dick as Mike and Matt slam into Finn, again and again, making him buck and moan and writhe. "Fuck," Finn says, eyes fluttering open and closed as the boys change their rhythm; one pushing in as the other pulls out, so Finn never has to feel empty.

"You liking that, Hudson?" Puck asks, and Finn answers with a smile and an agreeable moan. "Jesus, you're a cockslut."

"Uh-huh," says Finn – either because name-calling turns him on or because he's too stupid to figure out he should be insulted. Puck wouldn't put either past him.

"Puck. Come here," Finn says, and the boys inside pause in confusion. Finn notices this with a whine: "What are you doing? Keep _going._"

"You're not trying to get him in too, are you?" Matt asks. "Because I don't think he'd fit."

Finn shakes his head. "No, I won't – so just – _oh_," he cuts off moaning as Mike starts up again, giving him one hard, deep thrust. "Yeah, like that."

Puck snorts, crawling over in front of Finn as his body shakes with the weight of being thrusted into like that. "So, why do you–" Puck cuts himself off as he notices the expression on Finn's face; the way he licks at and bites his lips. "Oh," says Puck. _That's what he wants?_ He threads one hand through Finn's short, dark hair, pulling his head back. "Yeah, total slut."

Finn grins at him as Puck drags his head down, pressing Finn's lips to the head of his cock, which Finn sucks with an obscene slurp. Hands still fixed steadily on the ground, Finn takes the rest of it into his mouth, eyes shut tight in deep concentration. Puck's head falls back, eyes closed, hands tugging on Finn's hair.

"Fuck yeah," he says, and Puck can't see the way Finn smirks around his cock. Though he sure as _hell_ can feel the vibrations of him moaning when Mike and Matt hit him just the right way, with seems to happen a lot. Finn's mouth is wet and hot and his tongue laps steadily at the head of Puck's cock; Puck doesn't know _how_ his best friend turned into such a good cocksucker, but he is not complaining. At. All.

For his part, Mike is doing his best to keep up and keep thrusting into Finn, making those groans and whimpers which get muffled around Puck's cock come out. "Fuck," he says, eyes screwed up tight as Finn's ass clenches and unclenches around him, body shaking when they do something he likes, plus the constant sliding friction off Matt's cock against his, and oh god–

Mike comes with a long, low moan and Finn squeaks as he feels it inside him. Mike pulls out, looking mortified.

"Sorry," Mike mumbles. Matt looks at him, then at the boy still on all fours, and back again before shrugging.

"You did okay, Chang," he says, before pulling out of Finn's ass, despite how obviously hard he still is. Finn makes a whining sound, before pulling his mouth off Puck's cock to complain.

"Matt, dude–"

"Shut it, Hudson," Matt says. "Yo, Puckerman. Your turn."

Finn turns back to Puck, gaping and staring at Puck's cock – which, admittedly, is _huge_. And Finn is the one saying this.

Puck smirks. "Alright, awesome," he says. He wraps his hands around Finn's wrists, pulling him upwards and forcing him to kneel or, well, die. "Hold on, Finn."

Puck crawls around him, his body pressed against Finn's as his best friend's back shakes against his chest. "Spread your legs, Hudson," he says, maneuvering on hand between said legs to force them open further. He brings Finn down, head of his cock pressed against Finn's ass, and he takes a second to pause. He rolls his eyes when Finn starts squirming and whimpering, muttering for him to 'get on with it.'

"Hold onto your panties, Hudson, I'm getting there," he says, then he _finally_, slams Finn down onto his cock, drawing a sharp cry. For a second Puck is stupidly worried he's hurt him, until Finn starts talking.

"Holycrapohmygod_Puck_, you're _huge_," he babbles before he can remind himself not to.

Puck is a little taken aback Finn would admit that, but shrugs. Not that Finn can see that. "Yeah. This surprises you?"

Although Finn did just get double-teamed by two guys who weren't exactly small fry, so this may mean a bit more.

Finn starts squirming again, thrusting his hips back down to get Puck's cock in deeper, moaning as he does so. Puck can't help but smirk.

"Wow. Look at you, Hudson. Even those two didn't get you like this. I want you to remember this every day; every time you wonder why the chicks round this freaking town act the way they do for me, give up their pussies like nobody's business, you've got to remember what a total slut you were for my cock."

"Ego much?" Matt says, making Puck death-glare at him. Not that Finn notices with his legs spread wide and letting Puck pump in and out of him, eyes shut and gasping for breath.

He's still got the hard-on of all time, so with a brief thought of _What the hell?_, Matt reaches out and pulls Mike – whose dick is already half-hard again, thanks to watching Finn and Puck – onto his lap.

"Eyes open, Hudson," Matt calls over Mike's shoulder, making Finn open his eyes and start gaping again – it's kind of funny how shocked he is at everything that happens, despite what an utter slut he's acting like. Finn's stupid that way.

Then Mike clues in – or just gets impatient – and starts grinding against Matt, eyes on Finn as the quarterback plunges down again, moaning and writhing.

"Puck. _More_," he begs, his hands snaking around behind himself to grab Puck's back, digging in as Puck starts thrusting harder, making Finn yelp and moan and hold on for the ride.

"GodyesPuckpleaseharderharderharder_please_," he starts babbling again, feeling Puck's _massive_ cock fill him up with each thrust and he pants and rhythm.

"Little fucking slut," Matt mutters, half toward himself and half toward Finn, biting at the shell of Mike's ear. He thinks this over for a second. "Okay, tautology. Still, reckon _you'd_ act like that?" he says, turning his talk to his best friend.

"Maybe later. You'd like that?" Mike answers, grinding slightly harder.

"What's a – _holy god_ – tautology?" Finn asks, even with Puck fucking him hard. There is some laughter, although from the look on his face Mike and Matt can tell Puck doesn't know what a tautology is either.

"Don't worry about it," Puck mumbles, before he presses his lips down to Finn's collarbone, roughly sucking and licking and biting, and Finn whimpers. Mike bites his lip, wrapping a hand around his own cock. Finn gasps, biting his lips as Puck's thrusts hit a different angle, slamming into his prostate, and with a low, dark groan, Finn _finally_ comes, a harsh, sharp feeling filling him up. In a few seconds, he can tell Puck has done the same, and as they go still they become fixated on Mike and Matt.

Matt continues to have Mike grinding all over him, palming his dick, both their faces flushed red. Mike speeds up a bit and soon, Matt comes with a moan. Mike finishes himself off – again – with his hand, before he comes and shrinks off Matt's lap. All four boys are left panting and silent for a few seconds.

Puck breaks it by slapping Finn lightly on the head. "Slut."

"Hey!" Finn says, smacking his hand away. "It was freaking hot, okay? Like I totally didn't turn you all on."

The rest of them look at each other, a little awkwardly.

"Okay, yeah."

"More or less."

"You were freaking hot like that."

"Ha," Finn announces smugly. Then he frowns. "Seriously though, what is a tautology?"

He looks back at Puck, who shrugs. They both stare at Mike and Matt for answers, who smile smugly at each other.

"We not going to tell you," says Mike.

Finn frowns further, as Puck groans. "Why not?" they ask, more or less in sync.

Mike and Matt's smug smiles get wider, but Matt shrugs mock-casually. "Because you two are being stupid about it, and it's fun to hold things people don't know over their heads."

Puck and Finn grumble, and settle for glaring at the way Mike and Matt laugh at them.


End file.
